


归根

by Dailir



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2019-10-28 07:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17782916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dailir/pseuds/Dailir
Summary: 矮人吉姆利西渡始末。





	1. Chapter 1

 

吉姆利最后一次告别他的矮人亲朋，是在晶辉洞。近百十年来无数工匠的劳作使得这地方有了一点矮人城邦的雏形，新一代年轻矮人在这里出生，并以此为故乡。但工匠们的高超技艺保存了所有能保存的自然原貌，阳光和星光从洞顶天窗落下，依然能点亮嵌于洞壁的矿脉。那些随这座洞穴生长了千万年的，依然会继续生长下去。

假以时日，这里或许会成为未来世界最雄伟的一座厅堂，晶辉洞的名字被编入歌谣，随已经开始模糊的起源历史一起流传。但那至少要等到黑暗大敌的覆亡和当代伟大英雄的事迹都成为传说。

金属在岩石上留下痕迹，空气和水千百年来也在做同样的事。即使没有矮人这支种族的劳作，大地也会不断塑造自身，但那项工程永无止境，也不会有矮人得见完工的一天。精灵大概有足够时间等待世界按它缓慢的步伐前进，看着山峦拔节、河谷生根。吉姆利近来越来越频繁地想到精灵。但他依然照矮人的节奏生活：用锤与斧催促世界，开拓他们隐匿的疆土。都林血脉诞生自大地的根基，自那时以来，先祖的名讳沿家族谱系传承，古老的目光和嗓音一次又一次从襁褓中苏醒。这是矮人的骄傲：马哈尔召唤他们离去，但大地召唤他们归来。生与死、现世与来世不过是漫长隧道的两端，矮人只不过是在其间往返。

但精灵不同。他们抛下中洲，离开，远航，一去不返。西方大海对他们敞开，彼岸才是他们的归宿——甚至来处。无穷的时光滔滔而逝，而那支种族依然故我。吉姆利自己也不明白，这辈子他怎么就和精灵掺和到了一起。如今他已经没有反悔的余地了，他开始向往异族的生活、西方的彼岸，在作为一个矮人生活了二百六十二年之后。为此，他每分每秒都在责怪精灵，尤其是那个大绿林的莱戈拉斯——他把“剥夺自己矮人生活”的罪名扣在对方脑袋上，却依然疑惑，疑惑于自己竟然期待这个精灵的到来。

一百四十年前，比尔博·巴金斯就是这样最后一次离开袋底洞。他去找了精灵，从此生活在他们当中，再没回来。吉姆利自己现在可不就是这样吗，就像是故事里的老比尔博，在告别宴会上打断大家的吃喝，开始讲话——而几乎没有人知道这是他的告别宴会。

吉姆利的所有亲戚几乎都挤在大厅里了，甚至包括被妈妈牵着走的连胡子都没开始长的小女孩。这还只是个施工中的半成品大厅，如果等到它彻底完工，至少还能装下多一倍的客人，吉姆利心想，只可惜自己是见不到它完工了。

他们来自墨瑞亚的厅堂与灯火，来自孤山脚下的残垣与新居……来自一切邪恶已被驱逐，而矮人重新开始繁衍生息之处。他们来到这里，是因为晶辉洞之王将要宣布重要消息；但另一个原因，恐怕只有晶辉洞之王本人仍不知情：格罗因之子吉姆利，护戒同盟中的唯一一个矮人，“精灵之友”，已经成为了全部矮人心中的传奇，堪与伟大的都林比肩。他们聚在这里，是为了能见上他一面。

 

“都安排好了吧？”王座背后的偏殿里，吉姆利向“石盔”梭林嘀咕，“那现在你就跟我过去。”

“东西是放在这还是叫人送到门口？”

“放在门口吧，不然我自己还要背过去，这把老骨头受不了喽。”

其实那并不是一个多大的包裹，早些年他出去露营带的都比这要多。但和精灵一起出门，他向来不多带行李，乐得叫那个精灵小子替他打点好一切。不过近几十年来他一直没有机会和那个精灵出门闲逛，刚铎国王上了年纪，精灵则搬到了伊希利恩，夏尔的小家伙们都已经不在了，然后甘道夫——梅里和皮平给他讲过甘道夫那著名的烟花——甘道夫是走得最早的一个。到今天为止，护戒同盟只剩下最后两个人。吉姆利有一种预感，他们和关于他们的记忆不会在中洲留存多久了。

那些关于他的东西，要么被封存等待下一任国王，要么被重新包装，等待着被作为礼物重新派送出去——在他离开之后。他留下了来自刚铎和伊希利恩，乃至洛汗和夏尔的所有礼物，只随身佩着一枚宝石吊坠，挂在胸口的位置。在海尔姆深谷一战中被劈裂的头盔又被他找了出来，交给梭林：“如果晶辉洞的矮人想要为吉姆利办一场葬礼的话，就让这个代替我在先祖身边长眠吧。”

等他终于（绕了一个大圈，只为了少爬几座台阶）走到王座前，年轻矮人们一见到他就开始欢呼，有几个甚至拿起喇叭吹起来，把杯里的啤酒泼得彼此胡子上到处都是。如果吉姆利的耳朵还像几年前那么好使的话，他肯定要被这么一大群矮人吵得受不了。他使劲摇了摇铃铛，满意地听到钟声从大厅顶部响起。

“各位——各位。”他用没拿杯子的那只手捋了捋自己的胡子，“以马哈尔的名义与都林的荣耀。”整个大厅终于都静下来，等着他说下一句。“今天我们集聚一堂——”他故意拖慢了声音，装出那副“胡子拖地”的腔调，等着某个暴脾气的家伙把他打断。但大家只是听着，没一个人打断他。

“哎呦！”吉姆利眨眨眼睛，“我都忘了自己到了没人敢打断我说话的年纪了——一不小心活了这么久。”这下大厅里终于有人在笑了，数梭林的笑声最大，或者只是因为他坐得离吉姆利最近。他抬头朝上边看，都林的徽记悬在他头顶，左右两侧则分别是晶辉洞的旗帜和刚铎的王旗。“长话短说，我今天要出一趟远门，悼念刚铎的埃莱萨王——并正式将晶辉洞的管辖之权移交我的继承人。”他摘下从早上起就一直压在他头顶的秘银王冠，交到走上前来的梭林手里。这个步骤进行得很安静，因为半晌都没人作声，在刚才的喧哗中打翻的酒桶还在往外汩汩地淌着啤酒。

 

终于，某个角落传来一个委屈的声音：“您不打算再回来了吗？”吉姆利朝那个方向转过头去——天哪，他的视力也退化到了惊人的水平。

他朝着大致的位置点头，“确实，到了我与你们告别的时候了——梭林会代替我照顾好你们的，对吧，梭林？”

回答他的是一声过于响亮的抽泣。梭林哭得太厉害，吉姆利只好自己举起酒杯：“向国王吉姆利致敬！向国王梭林致敬！”无数矮人随他举杯，他们两个的名字和都林的名字一起在大厅中回响。

“我的兄弟，我的兄弟。”梭林把手撑在他的肩膀上，“我真希望你能回来，继续做上一百年的国王。”

“我的年纪已经承担不起这样的重任了，”吉姆利苦笑道，“也终于到了做出选择的时候。替我做上一百年的国王吧，也替我再看一眼孤山，你知道我不会往北走了。”他和梭林拥抱，忍了很久的眼泪终于涌出来，浸湿了两个矮人花白的头发与胡子。

等到与每一个矮人都碰杯告别之后，吉姆利终于能把镶着太多宝石的金杯搁在石桌上，朝大厅门外走去。矮人诸王在他身后伫立，以静默向他致意。一个刚刚一直抱着他不放的年轻矮人（如果吉姆利知道的话，那可是他的狂热崇拜者）发出一声哭喊：“可谁来照顾好您呢？”

会有人照顾好我的。吉姆利在心里重复着这句话，会有人照顾好我的，而他就快要到了。他最后一次回望三峰山，恰逢夕阳的余晖在山脉背后消逝。又一次把家园抛在身后，将要迎接他的是比任何战争或冒险更加莫测的命运。他走上一条没有任何矮人曾走过的路。

夜幕落下之后，他终于走到大路上。这是个晴天，吉姆利如果还能看清的话，会看到最澄澈的星光。星光之下向他驰来的是一匹白马，马上不设鞍辔，驮着一位灰衣骑手。白马在吉姆利身旁停下，几十年的分离之后，他终于又见到精灵莱戈拉斯，为他而来。


	2. Chapter 2

 

“凡人寿数有限，福乐亦将消逝。我离开的日子近了，只最后请求我的星辰允准我带上最后一件宝物同行。”莱戈拉斯开口，嗓音飘忽。

“你这打哑迷的本事是从甘道夫那儿学来的吗？”吉姆利觉得莱戈拉斯不太像原来的样子了，但他的外貌明明半点没变。不太像莱戈拉斯的莱戈拉斯和他的请求一时让吉姆利难以招架。这个请求上一次出现在他面前时，甚至还算不上一个请求。那时希奥顿王的葬礼刚刚结束，他和莱戈拉斯在范贡森林深处度过了一个如雾气般沉重的夜晚。在他已模糊的记忆中，这个精灵当时这样对他说：“如果我将来渡海西去，我应该有理由把你一起带上。既然阿拉贡能得到他的暮星，那么我也理应拥有一颗星辰。”吉姆利嘲笑他是“恩特饮料喝涨了肚子”，但又不敢确信自己从那时起就已应允了这个提议。

莱戈拉斯翻身下马，双手扶在吉姆利肩膀上：“你要答应我。”

吉姆利看着精灵的眼睛，终于意识到有什么不一样了——莱戈拉斯的眼中失去了一向涵蕴着的欢乐，于是藏在深处的悲伤便一并涌出来。精灵沉重的悲伤让他们苍老、脆弱，在这种悲伤之下，世界对他们来说显得像一份过重的负担。

“好啦，”吉姆利长叹一声，握住搭在他肩膀上的手，“我所有的行李都在这里了，我答应你，就当这是我们最后一趟旅程。”

 

“这匹马还有我会带你到该去的地方。”莱戈拉斯沿大路向东纵马疾驰，吉姆利像从前那样坐在他身后。“就像从前那样，你要带我去哪儿都成。”他的声音消散在远处的风中。

从晶辉洞到米那斯提力斯毕竟是一段不短的路程，而莱戈拉斯只带了一匹马。他们不得不走走停停，以照顾马匹（以及年老的吉姆利）的体力。这一段路他们走了整整五天。是吉姆利先受不住长久的沉默，但当他开口，却引出一个危险的话题。

“上一次有一位国王下葬，我们送别的还是孤山的戴因。可惜我没能亲自向他道别。”

“‘铁足’戴因，还有河谷邦的布兰德王——他们两个一同战死。”

“真没想到你竟然了解这一部分。”

“葬礼时我父亲在场，他后来向我复述了大致的经过。”

“不得不说，这令我惊奇，”吉姆利捋着他的胡子，另一只手依然抓在莱戈拉斯的斗篷上，“比得知矮人还没出现在你父亲的菜谱上更令我欣慰。”

“我父亲对饮食还是有点要求的！”莱戈拉斯故意加重语气。

“啊——你说得没错，”吉姆利试图转移话题，“那他近来过得怎样？”

“比一棵松树还健壮，只不过根扎得更深了些。”莱戈拉斯沉吟片刻，发出一声轻微的叹息：“他不愿走。”

“什么不愿意走？——啊，那可真是……”或许该说点什么安慰的话，可吉姆利实在憋不出半个词。

“不用替我担心，毕竟这才像他的做派。在将来那段漫长到几乎没有尽头的日子里，他会想念我，但更会坚守他自己的王国。”

“和他比起来我简直太不称职，”吉姆利笑道，“我可是为了你放弃了一顶王冠。”

“重磅消息，”莱戈拉斯把吉姆利重新拎起来放到马背上，“我可一直以为当国王只是你的副业。”

前往米那斯提力斯的旅程足够长，够他们慢慢拾起记忆。当吉姆利和莱戈拉斯在黑门前并肩作战时，北方有他们故乡的亲族正投入另一条战线。那里的战争同样残酷，对任何种族来说，战争都是吞噬生命的无底洞。因此他们不愿提及战争，尤其是发生在故乡的战争。在南方，刚铎，在中土世界的生死存亡面前，一国一城的存亡甚至算不上危机。但在北方，在大历史没有提及之处，战士们和他们本应保卫的人们一同死去，末日的气息飘荡，屹立千年的国度危在旦夕——而希望仍被阻隔在白色山脉以南。当河谷邦的老人们擦拭祖辈的圆盾与长剑，他们依然能回忆起沉淀在血液里的恐惧和绝望。从前那一批战士倒下的时候，确信大灾祸已至，而他们的家园将万劫不复。当然，后来希望随新的胜利而至，断壁残垣中再次萌发生机——但那些倒下了的人们永远没机会知道这些，胜利不属于他们，他们的一生停留在了胜利之前。

新生代要花上太多时间休养生息，才能填补历史上那道名为家园的缝隙。河谷邦至少要一百年。孤山和墨瑞亚需要数百年。他们都说，黑森林的精灵王国如果想恢复原貌，要等上一千年，甚至数千年。并非如此。一千年的时光或许能治愈整座森林，但曾经和这座森林一同生长起来的精灵工艺，以及使精灵按他们的步调生存的树木、气息、土壤和水永不会恢复了。森林中的精灵国度依旧会生长，但它受到的伤害永不会被抹除——数千年来的伟大成就已不复存在，也不再有存在的可能。废墟上可能还会有藤蔓攀附，但那些藤蔓再也无力构筑一座穹顶。如果精灵们想要保存他们的骄傲与荣光，大海东岸已不是合适的地点。


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

第五天清晨，马背上的矮人终于望见了米那斯提力斯的白色城墙。一座依山而建的城市脚下绝不是什么看日出的好地方，天色将近大亮，但从西面望向白城，能看见的仍只是白里泛着灰青的轮廓。日光从城市背后照来，把苍白的天空映出点彩色。埃雅仁迪尔之星差不多已悬在头顶，在这样的一个清晨，那是吉姆利视野之内唯一的闪光。

“愿埃雅仁迪尔庇佑他的子孙。”

 

莱戈拉斯纵马向前，直到那座秘银和精钢打造的城门下仍未减慢速度。但那扇门在他到来之前就打开了，王城的近卫官正站在门前迎接。那个穿着铠甲的年轻人协助两人（主要是吉姆利）下马，再向他们行礼，并说了点什么。吉姆利盯着年轻人的嘴唇，惊诧于自己居然没听懂对方的话，随即意识到他说的是辛达语，而自己至少已经有几十年没听到这种语言了。

“他是贝尔吉尔的孙子。”莱戈拉斯在一个转弯处故意落后几步，对吉姆利低声说。

“噢，贝尔吉尔的孙子。”吉姆利重复着，好像他真的记得这个贝尔吉尔是谁。他把目光从一直跟着他们的白城守卫们身上移开，注意到街道两侧的住户门口几乎都插着花束，白的和浅紫色的花，大多已经枯萎，说明这些花朵的茎秆已经折断很久了。

“我知道，这花叫埃拉诺，山姆家的小丫头也叫这个名字对吧。”吉姆利抬头看了莱戈拉斯一眼。

“没错，是埃拉诺。”莱戈拉斯说。这座城仿佛已经失去了一切歌唱的喉咙和欢笑的心，一句几乎没用上声带的话也能叫人听得清清楚楚。

之后没人再说话，他们沉默着，一直走向寂街的王陵。街道上方，他们头顶的上方，总是会探出几张年轻的面孔。这些年轻的孩子也许还没到年纪理解城中的悲伤，但他们已经能理解那些祖父母们、甚至更年长的长辈们讲述的故事，并且显然非常清楚街上的一个精灵和一个矮人正是从那些故事里走出来的。

 

在莱戈拉斯看来，刚铎诸王的墓室显得空荡荡的——至少比他上一次在这里停留的时候空旷得多。那时候阿尔玟·乌多米尔仍然守在已逝的刚铎君王身边，而刚铎的百姓携家带口亲吻国王的石棺；悼念者献上的花束几乎堵住了通向王陵的这扇窄门，以至于卫士们不得不将一部分鲜花清理掉；依然“健在”的老将军被晚辈抬到灵柩前，在担架上哭昏过去……而那时候，大厅里依然有哀歌奏响。

此时这里已经没什么人了。几天前阿尔玟带着为她留守的最后一批诺多精灵离去，没人知道她的去向。精灵们的哀歌从那时起也随她离去。恸哭过后，刚铎人又开始重建他们的生活。除了几个守灵的王室仆人以外，在此等候他们的只有阿拉贡的继承人，刚铎的新王，阿勒达瑞安。

这位年轻的国王向他们两人行礼：“母亲已经在两天前离开了，按她的意思。我代她问候二位，并感谢二位赶来见家父最后一面。您二位不论何时重返刚铎，永远是白城的贵宾，刚铎王侯将永世感念大恩。” 这个刚刚当上国王的中年人嗓音坚定但略显沙哑，黑发灰眼，在外貌上与他父亲有几分相似，但却与他外祖埃尔隆德更为肖似。

“孩子，不要多礼了，我们是来和你父亲道别的，不是来做贵宾的。我应该劝你节哀，但你是个国王了——记住，你父亲是阿拉贡，别辱没了他的名声。”吉姆利盯着阿勒达瑞安的眼睛开口，但没说到一半就垂下了眼睑。

阿勒达瑞安朝他颔首，微微侧身：“我想请您二位和我一起为父亲合上棺盖——他应该由你们来送别。”

经由吉姆利和莱戈拉斯默许，阿勒达瑞安将二人引到阿拉贡的灵柩前。吉姆利已有近百年未见这位昔日战友了。看哪！躺在白色石棺里的，是一名曾挥剑冲锋的战士，也是一名击退黑暗的王者。暮年的阿拉贡在吉姆利眼里显得陌生——更像是一位智者，仍保有昔日的英勇与坚毅，但他沉睡的面庞上再也见不到战争和苦难留下的痕迹了。

 

死亡是凡人的命运，数十年至数百年的生长、劳作、哭泣与欢笑之后，凡人的生命之船终将停泊。几个纪元以来，曾有无数的智者探讨死亡的本质及其意义。其中有不少同意，死亡是生命的静止状态。声音沉寂、肢体僵直、目光暗淡。而那些无缘于死亡的永恒之物则变动不息。埃雅仁迪尔的船永恒行驶，追寻日月的脚步，或许这被称作永恒。但日月本身远非一切的肇端，反而是一场劫难的遗迹。当双圣树在蒙福的土地生长，它们曾等同于永恒；当两盏巨灯在大地上点燃，它们曾被指认为永恒；当水平的世界铺展开来，它曾依世间的信念永恒。那为何永恒的事物屡屡遭到毁伤，必死的一切却凭灵魂永续？在可预见的未来，这个迷题仍在等一位智者解答。

凡人阿拉贡将要告别永恒了——葬礼是一个人被忘却的开始。夕阳在地平线上将沉未沉的时刻，王陵内依旧靠灯火照明。一个人类、一个精灵和一个矮人的手搭在阿拉贡的棺盖上，推动它，直到这一块岩石与另一块严丝合缝。于是埃莱萨王消失于生者可见的世界，完成这一切的是他血亲中最亲的一个，与两个和他肝胆相照的异族人。

是时候说永别了。


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

血色的太阳从西方天际线沉下去，苍白的月亮从山背后升上来，刚刚过去的这一天，被称为第四纪元120年三月一日。

吉姆利看起来并不愿从这一天离去，从盖上阿拉贡的石棺算起，他站在原处不动的时间已经长得让人担心了。阿勒达瑞安投来关切的眼神，但莱戈拉斯朝这位国王摆摆手，阻止了他上前查看的意图。莱戈拉斯自己则轻轻凑过去，俯身在吉姆利耳边说了句什么。

“精灵小子，”吉姆利微微睁开眼睛，压低声音，“你可别让他们听见——我刚刚扭伤了腰。”

“那就请陛下带我们离开吧，”莱戈拉斯直起身来向阿勒达瑞安说道，声音足够让还留在王陵内的所有人听清，“我们今夜就要继续上路了。”

说罢，他把手绕到吉姆利背后，让吉姆利可以悄悄攥着他的袖子，他则帮吉姆利分担一部分体重。但至少在其他人眼里，矮人吉姆利是靠自己的腿走出白城的。

 

“你现在可以躺下了，没人看得见你。”莱戈拉斯把斗篷摘下卷成一卷，垫在吉姆利脑袋下面。直到现在，吉姆利的额头上还不停地有汗珠渗出来。

“哎呦……我这算不算不中用了？”吉姆利横躺在马车轿厢的座椅上，喘着粗气，“感觉像是我的骨头在打结。”

“要是没有你那倔脾气，说不定刚铎人已经把你修好了——又何必疼到现在。”坐在对面的莱戈拉斯正捏住他的腰准备把骨头复位。

“嘶——那可不行，”吉姆利咬着牙，“不能叫那些小孩看了笑话。”

“现在倒不怕被我笑话了。”莱戈拉斯把吉姆利错了位的骨头按回去，听到筋骨摩擦的闷响和矮人的尖叫。

吉姆利翻过身，长叹一声，紧绷着的肌肉终于放松下来。

“他们还把我们当作活着的传说——这从他们的眼睛里就看得出来，我们不该让他们失望。”

可刚铎也从不缺老去的传说——和死去的传说。莱戈拉斯本想说这一句，但话到嘴边又咽了下去。

“现在睡吧。”他说。

 

 

“我已经在船上了吗？”这是吉姆利醒来的第一句话。

“离上船的时候还远着呢，”莱戈拉斯告诉他，“我们还得慢慢向南走一段路，到时候如果你还挪得动你那老腰的话，可以出来看看我的白船——那是一颗停泊在水上的晨星。”

“哦……”吉姆利用手肘撑着身体缓缓坐起来，“如果你的船那么美的话，我现在就好得差不多了。”

“那可真算是好消息——但愿你快点好起来。”一个声音在马车侧面响起。

一只手掀开了盖住车门的帘子，露出一张熟悉的面孔。

“陶瑞尔！你怎么来了？”莱戈拉斯可没料到现在这种情况。马车还在缓缓行驶，但陶瑞尔显然是正挂在车门边上。

“我顶了加尔迪尔的班，从昨天晚上开始就是我一直在替你们驾车。”

“那他呢？”

“替你找马去了——不然现在这个时候，你那匹小白马早就在洛汗的不知道什么地方撒欢呢。”

陶瑞尔好像是终于注意到吉姆利的存在一样，盯着他的眼睛，从车门钻进来。

“这就是你一直在说的那个矮人？”她问莱戈拉斯。

“吉姆利，格罗因之子。”吉姆利瞪回去，“矮人也是会说话的，你可以直接问我。”

莱戈拉斯冲她笑笑：“算是奇力在孤山那边的亲戚。”

陶瑞尔又定定地看了他一眼，随后从衣服口袋里掏出一个包裹。

“希望你还没忘记兰巴斯的味道，”她对吉姆利说道，“这是来自大绿林的礼物。”

吉姆利接过包裹：“这位女士，感谢你的礼物——我愿意向你献上来自孤山的谢意。”

陶瑞尔点点头，朝他微笑。吉姆利注意到这个精灵姑娘眼眶微微发红。她突然抓住莱戈拉斯的手腕：“你过来，我有些话要单独跟你说。”

 

吉姆利现在正攥着手里的兰巴斯，独自一个坐在行驶的马车里。其实这车上还应该有两个精灵来着，但他现在一个也看不着。就在刚才，那两个精灵嘀咕了点什么，然后就一前一后窜到车顶上去啦。到这个时候，还能有什么话怕被他吉姆利听见吗？莱戈拉斯可是把精灵语都教给——

“你肯定已经教过他辛达语了——他学不学得会另说。”陶瑞尔，正坐在车顶上吹着风，听莱戈拉斯怎么想出新的借口搪塞过去。

“我没有——你连这都不信吗？”莱戈拉斯开始脸红，眼睛一直往下面的车厢瞄，“你可以小点声说嘛，他就听不清了。”

“这可不算什么新鲜事，你从一开始就不该瞒着我，”陶瑞尔叹口气，“说吧，你打算拿他怎么办?”

“我打算带他走。阿拉贡——阿拉贡过世之后我就决定了。”莱戈拉斯忽然觉得这时候他应该把注意力放在自己的袖口。

“他可不是持戒人，”陶瑞尔掐住莱戈拉斯摆弄袖口的手，“你想过没有——你打算用什么理由让他上船？他是你的亲戚还是什么？”

“凯勒博恩说——”

“于是你就相信他说的了？他本人，以及你那位好父亲，”陶瑞尔几乎翻了个白眼，“他们对矮人的态度你也应该清楚——我猜他们可不像你这么关心这位小朋友的死活。何况西边的态度也不见得好到哪儿去，想想你自己家里那些事吧。”

“如果他和我一起走，我至少可以照顾他，保证他的安全。”

“但如果你保证不了呢？如果你的船不愿意带他去西方呢？如果西方的海岸不欢迎他呢，你想过吗？”陶瑞尔一字一顿地说。

“那上船的时候我就把他抱在膝盖上，瞒过我的船，”莱戈拉斯仰头望天，“或者我们干脆一起游过去。”

“你值得冒这个险吗？”陶瑞尔盯着他，“问题并不是你或者他没有这么做的勇气，而是——这对他而言不一定是最好的选择。”

“从来没有什么‘最好的选择’，但既然这是他自己的选择，既然我们已经作出了选择——我们只能在这条路上继续走下去。”

 

 

接下来三天的大部分时间就这样过去了，陶瑞尔驾车，而吉姆利和莱戈拉斯两人留在车厢里。他们走的是一条适合马车行驶的平坦大道，而不是过去一批又一批精灵穿越荒野时走的那种林间小路。在刚铎，有越来越多这样的道路修筑起来了，道路是和平时期的标志。这个时代的人们走在大路上，不必再担心拦路抢劫的强盗；他们坐在家里，也不必担心敌人顺着家门口的道路闯进来，带来毁灭和死亡。人们可以在路上慢慢地走。

有时他们会停下休息，这种时候陶瑞尔会领着莱戈拉斯钻进大路旁的林子里，讨论一点他们的精灵事务。吉姆利已经越来越习惯他们这样做了，他感觉几天下来自己的腰好了不少。他卧床的时间越来越短，有时会在停车休息时散散步，不过始终留在林子外面。春天在野地里生长，几天前他离开晶辉洞时道路两旁的原野还只是雾蒙蒙的灰绿，但现在，在春天势力更强的南方，植被已经准备好攻占下一个年头。

“现在春天应该已经蔓延到大绿林了。”陶瑞尔站在一棵年轻的桦树前，伸手抚摸它银白的枝条。

“春天在未来很长一段时间里还会继续光顾，但恐怕不会永远持续。中洲世界在衰老——即使是大绿林也在衰老，”莱戈拉斯试探着说道，“只有一个地方可能避免这种命运，你应该知道。”

“如果你现在是想劝我和你一起离开，已经太晚了。”陶瑞尔说话一向直截了当。

“那什么时候不算晚呢？如果精灵从未见过那些速朽的种族，那我劝你离开是不是会容易得多？”

“不，”陶瑞尔把手掌贴在那棵不到碗口粗的小树上，“早在几个纪元之前，维拉和精灵都已经做出了选择。你们是神圣的选民——我和我的同族，不是。”

“你怎么能这样区分？我们既然说同一种语言，我和你又有什么不同？”莱戈拉斯神色焦急：“直到现在——直到未来，西方的港口为所有情愿回头的精灵敞开。这是你自己的选择！”

“西尔凡的历史可从不是这样说的。如果维拉真像你所说那样公正，那他们为什么要先在诺多族中间显现美善的形体，却在流言在荒野中弥漫多时之后，才在我们面前现身？他们如果真的全知全能，又为何对恐惧的力量坐视不管？从前——从前我们是同一支种族，说同一种语言，但后来我们分裂并且堕落——维拉真能说这不是他们的功劳？”

“陶瑞尔！你怎么能……”

“我从不质疑维拉的力量，但恐怕他们自己也没想过这样的力量影响到西尔凡的时候，已经变成了什么样子。”陶瑞尔脸上看不出什么表情。

在未来的某一刻，莱戈拉斯回忆起这一天的对话时，还是会感受到新鲜得正如当初的怒火。但他说不清这怒火是出自他自己，指向陶瑞尔，还是出自陶瑞尔，指向西方主宰。他从未想清过这个问题。尽管他总是愿意说自己与西尔凡精灵别无二致，但关于世界对他们的安排，莱戈拉斯的观点却始终与西尔凡不同。也许陶瑞尔的愤怒是因为他，因为他莱戈拉斯也属于这个世界中激怒她的那一部分。

而在当时，莱戈拉斯转身便走。

等他回到马车上，给不知何时睡着的吉姆利盖好毯子，再从车厢里走出来时，莱戈拉斯看到陶瑞尔正坐在马车前。他松了一口气。在刚才的某一瞬间，他甚至觉得陶瑞尔的怒火与怨恨只因他本人而起，而陶瑞尔将会带着这份怨恨永远离开他。还好，幸好她没有离开。

“上车吧，我们差不多今晚就能看到你的船了。”陶瑞尔甚至没回头看一眼，“我把你们送到那儿，之后自己回去——如果真像你说的那样，大绿林会衰老，那与它一起衰老也算是不错的选择。”

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

佩拉基尔。

努门诺尔的航船曾在这里停泊；刚铎之王曾在这里取胜，也曾在这里陨落；无数战士的血曾和着雨水流进这里的港湾。但西瑞安河依旧昼夜奔流，刚铎的军舰依旧停泊在此。这里的河水如今已尝不出血腥味，战争这个概念也已经留在老一辈人的记忆深处。这座刚铎境内曾目睹过最多杀戮的港口也迎来了未曾见过战争的一代人。在失去了那么多年轻的生命之后，在几代人的心中留下创痛之后，佩拉基尔终于找回了和平，像它刚刚建成时那样，朝西方大海敞开怀抱。

西瑞安河的波涛至此趋于平缓，夕阳向水面上铺开一层金光。像今天这样天气晴朗的时候，视力够好的人能望见对岸的原野。港口对岸良田多而人烟少，码头这一侧则繁华得多。佩拉基尔这座城市便是依港口而建，水手们上岸不用走多久就能直接迈进酒馆，这里有南伊希利恩最好的啤酒，至少每一位酒馆老板都会这么说。有船的地方就有水手，有水手的地方就会有酒，从来便是这样。

现今的佩拉基尔港实在是和“船王”的年代没法比。不只是舰队的规模远远不如，码头的规模、水手的技艺，没一样比得上那时候。刚铎人已经不太习惯乘船向西远航。港口东西两侧都有荒废了不知多久的古代码头，有一些看上去还能整修重建，不过大部分过于残破，已经不值得重新修整了。但刚铎人爱这些遗迹正如爱他们的码头和船，爱他们源自大海西方的伟大历史。这些刚铎人，这些努门诺尔的流亡者依然怀有希望，依然相信有朝一日佩拉基尔的港口能恢复往昔的荣光。

 

陶瑞尔把马车停在港口西侧。这里有单独的一座码头，离刚铎的军港有一段距离。来自灰港和埃敏阿尔能的精灵修建了这座码头，而贝瑞拉赫，佩拉基尔的军事长官，完全支持这项工程。“只要你们把码头修起来，从这里往西的全部区域，你们可以随意修建或停泊任何船只。我们的祖先曾经断绝精灵的友谊，而那背信弃义的举动带给他们的只有毁灭。如果可能的话，刚铎人愿意从你们这里学习一切与海洋有关的知识与技艺。”

码头周围泊着几艘小船，船头雕刻成天鹅头颈形状，皆由轻盈的白色木料制成。这种小船大约能载十人，是佩拉基尔港的精灵们在西瑞安河上主要的交通和航运工具。即使是最年轻的刚铎水手，最初也觉得这样的小船实在是太寒酸了。他们本以为会见到令人惊异的精灵工艺，以及能载成百上千人的巨船，甚至一艘舰队。不过这些小船本身已经携带了某种信息——它们太轻便、太简洁、太“不正式”，作用也仅限于把一批又一批水手和工匠从灰港或埃敏阿尔能带来，又将他们带走。精灵们从一开始就没有在佩拉基尔常驻的打算。自码头建成以来，也有几艘大船曾在这里建成，但不久之后就乘着夜色驶向下游的西瑞安河口，没人见过它们返航。精灵们正在离去。佩拉基尔的水手们亲眼见证了继承自祖辈的传说，他们见到身披灰色斗篷的精灵队伍，手持星辰般的提灯，从北方沿大路向南走来，在沿他们面前的河流向西远航。现在码头的一端就停着一艘这样的大船，船身同样雪白，但船首被雕刻成了巨鹰格怀希尔的模样，鸟喙包着一层黄金，双眸则由绿宝石镶嵌而成。

夕阳悬在水面上方，将落未落。白船主桅杆上悬着大绿林的旗帜，在晚风中飘摇，被日光映出一层浮金。

 

莱戈拉斯从车厢里掏出两个箱子：“看哪，我们就要告别中洲的一切了——这艘船和我们的行李除外。”

“矮人吉姆利，接下来的旅程你的精灵朋友和你同样一无所知——祝愿你在道路尽头依然无悔于你的选择。”

“我会坚持我的道路，就像你坚持自己的选择一样，精灵女士，”吉姆利朝陶瑞尔深鞠一躬，“只要我的记忆尚存，这世上就有一个矮人还记得西尔凡精灵曾赠予矮人的好意。”

“左边的箱子里是干粮，右边的箱子里是甘蔗酒和其他饮料，我全部的行李都在这里——告诉加尔迪尔，我那匹马就送给他了，他将来肯定用得着马，我则未必——陶瑞尔，如果我父亲再问起我，告诉他我一切都好。”

“真不知道是所有精灵王子都像这个样子，还是只有你一个这样，”吉姆利从陶瑞尔手中接过包裹,“我的腰已经全好了，一定是兰巴斯的功劳。”

“说不定还有我这双手的功劳。”莱戈拉斯笑道。

吉姆利发现，陶瑞尔看上去比初见时疲惫得多。也许即使是精灵也承受不了连夜驾车的繁重劳动，又或者这个红头发的精灵是个像太阳一般的生灵，早晨清醒，夜里疲倦。或者另有什么别的原因，吉姆利不便去问。

“我就只见过这一个精灵王子，”陶瑞尔长叹，“等你到了那边自己去找吧，说不定能多见到几个——可别都像他这样。”

沉吟片刻后，陶瑞尔再度开口：“莱戈拉斯。如果这是最后分别的的时刻，我希望你知道：我爱你，大绿林的其他所有精灵也一样。我们爱你，不是因为你是王子或你是在那些惨烈战役中取胜的英雄——是因为你曾经陪伴我们度过漫长的时光，你和大绿林的每一棵树木、每一道溪流一样，是‘家园’这个概念的千万分之一。我们因你曾经存在而爱你。曾经生活在我们中间的人——包括注定要离开我们的人在内——也将凭对美好过去的记忆永远与我们同在。请你珍惜关于大绿林的一切记忆，因为最终也只有记忆永恒。但更要珍惜他——”陶瑞尔朝吉姆利微笑示意，继续向莱戈拉斯说道，“他会比大绿林陪伴你更久，你要珍惜他的陪伴，胜过珍惜蒙福之地的一切珍宝。”

“我会的，”莱戈拉斯答道，“我不会忘记我的初衷——将他带往蒙福之地，只为将世间的一切福乐交到他手中——但愿我来得及。”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 两位旅人就要上船了XD
> 
> 这是全篇中写得最吃力的一章，写完之后好像迈过了一道坎。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我本以为这篇文会是粮食向的，但从这章开始CP感越来越浓了XD 
> 
> 对于想看亲密场景的读者来说不算是坏消息。

 

“莱戈拉斯，瑟兰迪尔之子，‘梭隆吉尔’号欢迎你。行李放到这边，会有人帮你搬到舱房。”

“不必麻烦了，我们一共也没带多少东西——来，吉姆利，我来介绍一下：这是我们的船长，灰港的沃隆威，”莱戈拉斯朝双方示意，“这位是吉姆利，格罗因之子——我为他担保。”

深色头发的精灵低头打量吉姆利两眼，转向莱戈拉斯：“你可得照顾好你这位小朋友，毕竟我们船上没有那么矮的栏杆。”

“你如果不放心，我甚至可以把他拴在我身上。”莱戈拉斯作势要抓吉姆利的腰带，收到矮人羞恼的瞪视。

沃隆威大笑：“我毫不怀疑你会把他拴得很紧。但既然最后两位乘客都已经上船了，我们现在就准备启航——在日落之前，我建议你们留在甲板下面，待会可能有点颠簸。”

“我们其实并不怕颠簸——”吉姆利试图反驳，只不过听起来更像是抗议，“好吧，我们会好好呆在船舱里。”

沃隆威低头瞧瞧吉姆利，眼中满是惊奇。“作为一个矮人，你的辛达语水平实在令我佩服。”他抬头望向莱戈拉斯，“而你，真是个不寻常的精灵。像你们这样的组合，在中洲的历史上堪称罕见，恐怕没人能预测有什么样的命运等待着你们。”

“不管那是怎样的命运，我们都已经准备好迎接。”年轻的精灵答道。

 

“梭隆吉尔。如果是你给这艘船起的名字，说实话，我可毫不吃惊。”

“就像陶瑞尔说的，只有记忆永恒。我想，既然我决定最终离开中洲，就应该令最美好的记忆随行——毕竟记忆是我能携带的最轻便的行李。想想吧，等到伊甸人的族谱被整片大陆忘记，我们依旧可以在西方为他保存点什么。我们的航船驶向西方海岸，‘星之鹰’升入笔直航道，再次在世界的上方翱翔。”

“这说明精灵要命的浪漫主义在你身上得到了充分体现。你下一步准备说点什么？这间舱房是你亲手设计的杰作，而它恰恰位于雄鹰的心脏？你可算给自己挑了个好地方住。”

“维拉在上——吉姆利，你真不用连这都嫉妒。如果——如果现在躺在棺材里的那个是你，现在这间舱房里就只会有我一个。我绝不会带上其他人，也绝没有任何人能取代你的位置。你要我说什么呢？我不会把我爱的人称为缇努维尔，因为我爱他不是因为他与另外的某个人相似；我也绝不可能为了你对抗维拉的旨意或注定的衰老，因为那样徒劳的努力只会给我们带来灾祸。我爱你是因为你本身。既然维拉从未颁布禁令，禁止矮人前往西方——既然你已决定随我而来，那就请相信我唯一的爱，也相信你自己的选择。”

“你这船舱里没有窗户，”吉姆利用手摩挲舱壁木板的纹路，“像你说的，我老了，糊涂了——或者我们只是太久没见了。你把我一个人扔下几十年，让我只能继续扮演一个国王，摆弄着那些失传的工艺，摆弄所谓的雄伟规划，等着了不起的精灵大人垂怜。”

“窗户在上边一点，白天看起来和木板没什么区别，但月光能穿过这种窗子——也只有月光。据说西方之地与中洲昼夜颠倒，这样的窗子能帮乘客调整作息。你也可以点灯。”

那盏灯就吊在天花板上，一盏精灵式样的普通油灯，加了防风罩，可以直接作为提灯带出门。对于海上的夜色来说，这样一盏灯实在是太微不足道了。海上的生活就是用来诠释“渺小”这个词的。水手须得与巨浪搏斗、与寒风搏斗、与海雾搏斗，与支撑他也威胁他的大海本身搏斗。桅杆是他的拐杖，风帆是他的斗篷，海上的旅行者就这样前行。但这一切只发生在甲板以上，在这样的只有一盏油灯的船舱内，乘客尽管安睡。

不过这间舱房里的二人绝无安睡的心情。

 

“会有什么样的命运等着我们呢？你把一个矮人带上船之前，真考虑过这个吗？你看，桌椅都是按你的身材量身定制的，抽屉几乎嵌在天花板上，天花板高得像宫殿里……你甚至没为我安排一张床。”吉姆利在舱内转圈踱步，这大概是他唯一能避开精灵一样的细长家具而排遣焦虑的活动方式——舱房面积实在太小，即使是他也只消几步就能绕上一圈。

“你可以和我睡在一起，这张床装得下我们两个，”莱戈拉斯把一个包裹塞进高处的抽屉，“事实上我考虑的太多，没料到沃隆威就这么把你放了上来——我带了两个大箱子和多一分的干粮——我本想把你塞进行李偷带上来，要是他们不同意的话。这是我的船，可我甚至不能决定让谁上来。时间紧迫。奇尔丹那边的人从上个纪元起就一直这么说。造船和驾船的技术一向是他们的专利，自从我们自己把自己的水手们杀了个八九不离十，奇尔丹就一直和我们不太对付——但他毕竟有他的能耐，现在中洲会驾船的精灵几乎全都在他麾下。他是水手们的保护人。”

“你说他和谁不太对付？你们，还是诺多？”吉姆利注意到莱戈拉斯把一卷皮绳捆扎的纸张撂在桌子上，不太像是地图。

“在他眼里都差不多，守不住自己领土的小屁孩，或者杀红了眼的疯子，没什么区别。但我们和他的交情也就那样——天天瞪眼盼着西边开恩可不算什么功劳——这话你别告诉沃隆威。”莱戈拉斯把一个皮口袋递给吉姆利，“甘蔗酒，你要吗？”

吉姆利接过酒袋，“我本以为你会对奇尔丹更尊敬——你们毕竟算是同族的亲戚。”

“几千年没碰面，即使是血亲也疏远了。”莱戈拉斯拆开那卷纸张，手上的动作明显一顿。

“那是什么？”吉姆利向他走去。

 

“你一定早已听说过听过精灵三戒的铸造，珠宝冶金匠行会的建立与毁灭，以及索隆可耻的欺骗。不管对精灵还是矮人来说，埃瑞吉安都是难以忘怀之地。我们曾经在那里收获传世的友谊与无价的珍宝，直到这一切染上邪恶的阴影。伟大的工匠凯勒布林博无疑是受了骗，哪怕他是第二纪元最伟大的创作者。他的巧艺反成了这场骗局的帮凶——他一定会为此悔恨的，也已经为此付出了足够的代价。都林三世收到的那份厚礼，那枚戒指，实在是为你们带来了够多的灾难。愿它从未被造出来。

“在世上的所有骗局中，有一种最不可饶恕的，那便是伪装成爱的欺骗。卖弄智力的把戏最多不过会使人丧命，激起仇恨、引发报复；但骗局若要伪装成真情，到它被揭露的一天，中计的人却比受蒙骗时伤得更深。经历了这样的一场骗局，怎么让那个受骗的可怜人继续去信任，重新去爱呢？他所见的一切善意都将带上诡计的影子，他自己的感情反过来摧残他。可怜的凯勒布林博可不就是这样吗，他陷在圈套里，又在不觉中成了帮凶。都林三世又怎会怀疑他亲手递上的戒指呢？

“但幸好精灵三戒保存了下来。罗瑞恩的加拉德瑞尔夫人、林顿的至高王吉尔加拉德，还有灰港的奇尔丹。后来吉尔加拉德把他那枚戒指转交他的传令官，幽谷的埃尔隆德——他是从前精灵国度多瑞亚斯王族血脉的最后传人；奇尔丹则把纳雅交给渡海而来的米斯兰迪尔。在索隆的力量不及之处，凯勒布林博至少尽力保存了昔日荣光的一道幻影——尽管他曾意在创造。善意的作为，最终却落得恶行一般结局。”

“但自都林三世以来，卡扎督姆的矮人依旧把凯勒布林博视为朋友，这一点从未改变。他已经用血偿清了所有过错，如果那算过错的话。”吉姆利答道，“在矮人的传说故事里，这段历史的面貌差不太多。”

“好在一场漫长的战争终于结束，最终的胜利也绝非徒劳无功。从前的日子里我们总盼着和平，即使是短暂的和平、警觉着的和平。但我们想从和平之中寻得什么呢，无非是修复战争的创伤，抚平人们心中的恐惧，让曾经的战士可以安心休息，而孩子们如果不愿拿起剑和盾，就可以永远不碰这两样东西。

“现在我们迎来了和平，但取得最大战功的人必须离去，曾经在危险的时日守护我们的人也必须离去——与他们所携带的力量一起。于是我们迎来了和平，与一个日益衰颓的世界。这样的和平不是我过去所期盼的，只是我们别无选择。”

“哪怕在世界之外，也依然会有希望——我们的埃斯泰尔这不就在世界之外了吗——也许被我们抛在身后的世界就这样走向衰颓，但没人能知道，在大海以东会不会有新的希望诞生。至少依然有人愿意留下，也依然有人愿意继续创造。”

“吉姆利，这样看来你比我乐观得多。等我们的船到达彼岸，你会重新见到几位持戒人，尤其是那位加拉德瑞尔夫人。”

“那位世间最美的夫人——我还留着她送给我的那三根金发，现在还带在身上。”

“奇怪的是自从我们离开罗瑞恩之后就从没见你提起。”

“它就在这里，一直都在这里……”吉姆利走近桌前的一把椅子，在灯光下从胸口掏出一颗带挂链的水晶。

他张开手，秘银质地的链条像水一样流下。在他掌心就是那颗水晶，吉姆利把它作为封存他的圣物的容器。水晶洁白通透，即使在昏黄的灯光下也泛出银辉。菱形的水晶一端穿孔拴进秘银挂链，其中则是由金丝镶嵌的一棵瑁珑树，是加拉德瑞尔夫人与凯勒博恩领主接见护戒队时一行人登上的那棵巨树的微型复刻。而加拉德瑞尔的金发，则被盘绕在瑁珑树的主干，作为盘桓而上的那道旋梯。不论是在灯光、日光还是月光下，这颗水晶的色泽永远是金银交辉。

“工匠令人艳羡之处，便是他们能用技艺使得往日的辉煌永存。吉姆利呀，从前我看轻了你，如今请你原谅——你的手艺足够给不少精灵工匠做老师了。”

“我当然原谅你——在他们的造物完工之前，工匠从来都是被不识货的家伙们轻视的。但我清楚自己的手艺——即使把这件珍宝作为加拉德瑞尔夫人的代表，也绝不会折损她的荣耀，或我对这位夫人的爱。

“从前我也给持戒人做过一点小玩意，发夹啦、书签啦、项链啦——大部分都是给山姆和他家里人的，有那么一两样是给弗罗多的，他会捎过去——什么都有，就是没有戒指，这些小家伙们的手指已经吃够苦头啦。”

“但愿弗罗多能收到你的礼物，山姆西渡那年，我们的小弗罗多该有一百一十四岁了。”

“老比尔博自己西渡时可有一百三十岁了呢。”

“他据说打破了霍比特人的长寿记录——但弗罗多，经历那趟危险的旅程之后，不用多高明的医生都能看出他的身体几乎已经吃不消啦。”

“但持戒人最终都会被带往西方。你们精灵是不是有什么经验，生了重病的人会渡过大海接受某种治疗？你们会治好弗罗多的，对吧？”

“即使有这样的经验，我也无从得知。上一次有凡人渡海前往不死之地，还是在一个纪元之前。从海上升起的‘大希望之星’曾是埃雅仁迪尔渡海西去的航船，这你多少应该知道。现在许多人类把它当做传说，但传说最初也都是真实历史的片段，关于这颗星辰的传说，可要比一般人哄孩子睡觉的童谣切实得多。但现在的时代许多人已不再记得，埃雅仁迪尔向西航行的原因之一，就是追寻他父母的踪迹。他母亲是诺多族的公主伊缀尔，他父亲则是伊甸人的一员，出身于哈多家族的图奥。”

“我在中洲各处游历的路上，也曾经听过图奥的传说。据说他是整个家族里唯一交上好运的人，娶了一位精灵公主，甚至和她一起搬到西方的海岸生活。这个传说里，又有多少是真实的呢？”

“将近一半。他的确曾与一位精灵婚配，即诺多族的伊缀尔，也确实与她一起渡海前往西方——只不过那时他已衰老，她也厌倦了中洲。但从此就再没人得知他们的音讯。有某种传言称西方主宰破例开恩，让图奥跻身于诺多族精灵之中，与他的妻子共享精灵永恒的生命；但也有另外的传言，比如说他们的航船触怒了维拉，从此只能在能望见西方海岸的地方飘荡，不得登陆也不得返航；又有人说图奥请求乌欧牟将他扣留，以换取伊缀尔的船安全驶向西方……没有定论的历史，最后总会演变成各式传说的杂糅。”

“那在这些传说中，你相信哪一种？”

“如果你相信我的判断，我会说，我宁愿相信你讲出的那个版本。但我又没法不质疑——图奥一介凡人，怎能得到那样一份恩惠，甚至超出露西恩向曼督斯求得的恩典？”

“我自己愿意相信第一种，或者最后一种。假使凡人图奥不能逃避注定的死亡，至少伊缀尔不必与他一同受苦——她是个精灵，让她回到西方的故乡吧。”吉姆利抬头望去，舱壁上的窗口已经开始透出幽幽的月光。也许其中还掺杂有大希望之星的光芒。如果埃雅仁迪尔最终找到了他的父母，他还会继续天穹之上的航程吗？

“月亮升起来了，莱戈拉斯。我们去甲板上看看。”

莱戈拉斯随吉姆利走出窗外，捎上摊在桌面上的纸张，将它们揣进怀里。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一章开始有一些私设——因为我们同样对西方彼岸一无所知^^
> 
> 船长沃隆威是原创人物，我给了他一个了不起的名字，祝他海上平安，一帆风顺。
> 
> 至于白船的名字，梭隆吉尔（星之鹰），也同样是私设。这是阿拉贡的诸多名号之一，愿他能以这种方式翱翔在高天之上。（但吉姆利吃醋啦XD）

**Author's Note:**

> 准备把这篇文章重修一遍。放心好了，我不会坑的XD


End file.
